Users are increasingly purchasing items over the Internet. Accordingly, when a customer receives an item, it may be the first time he or she has viewed the item in person. The item may not look the same way the customer envisioned based on photographs viewed online. For example, a customer may order a lamp to place on an end table, but when the ordered lamp is physically placed on the table, the customer might not be pleased with its size or style, particularly relative to other items in the room. It may be beneficial to view the lamp on the end table in an augmented reality context before ordering it. Augmented reality implementations, however, are only effective if the object in question can be properly rendered in three dimensions. If the scale is off or the object is not rendered accurately from certain angles, then the customer cannot get a true sense of how the object will look in her home. When a user has to guess how a physical object will look, she will often end up with an item that does not fit her needs properly.